1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of appliances and, more particularly, to a molded plastic door assembly for a dishwasher.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
When purchasing a dishwasher, a consumer would typically have to select a particular model, followed by a particular style. For instance, it is common to provide three or more styles for any particular dishwasher model, with the styles generally only differing by the color of the outer surface of a door of the dishwasher. Commonly, dishwasher doors are available in white, almond and black colors. Given that the doors between these various style dishwasher door assemblies only differ in visible appearance, it has been heretofore proposed to construct a dishwasher door with interchangeable front door panels of varying colors. Therefore, it is known to provide dishwashers with interchangeable front panels which advantageously allows a consumer to simply select between various decorative outer door panels when purchasing a particular dishwasher model.
Interchangeable dishwasher panels as proposed in the prior art are typically rectangular in shape and designed to only cover the front side of the dishwasher door. Such door assemblies typically utilize grooves or bracing members along a frame of the dishwasher door for receiving the decorative panel. Often the decorative panels are held in place with retainer strips positioned along an edge of the door frame. This overall arrangement requires the assembly of a fair number of components which must be maintained in respective positions in order to accommodate the retainer strips. The use of these multiple assembly components and the requirement for maintaining a certain alignment during the overall assembly is considered to lead to disadvantageous assembly costs.
In today""s marketplace, dishwasher door assemblies, with or without decorative front panels, almost invariably have metal frames. The use of metal in forming door frames is considered to disadvantageously add weight to the overall structure. Most typical assemblies utilize metal screws and the like which require alignment between holes formed in the various components and, inherently, longer assembly times. In any event, for at least these reasons, there exists a need in the art for a dishwasher door assembly that is preferably formed of plastic so as to be lightweight, while being structurally sound. More particularly, there exists a need in the art for a dishwasher door assembly which is simple in construction, incorporates at least a frame and a decorative front panel which can be easily interconnected to the frame in a time efficient and effective manner, with the front panel being of a selected color and/or style.
The present invention is directed to a dishwasher door assembly including a door frame, an inner door panel and a decorative outer door panel. In accordance with the most preferred embodiment of the invention, the door frame is sandwiched between the inner and outer door panels, with each of the inner and outer door panels being snap-fittingly connected to the door frame. The decorative door panel preferably fits over at least side portions of the door frame. The door frame actually defines a housing for a control panel, as well as constituting a support for the overall door assembly. In accordance with the invention, each of the door frame, inner door panel and decorative outer door panel are formed of plastic.
In the most preferred form of the invention, side portions of the door frame are formed with slots for receiving tabs provided on each of the outer door panel and inner door panel. That is, the inner door panel includes tabs that extend outward from a body portion thereof. As the inner door panel is joined to the door frame, the tabs register with structure provided on the door frame such that a snap-fit connection is affected. In a similar manner, the decorative outer panel is formed with tabs which are snap-fitted to the door frame. More particularly, the outer door panel is formed with various projections which are slidably received within slots provided in the door frame, whereupon the outer door panel is pivoted and snap-fittingly attached to the door frame about side portions thereof. As the outer door panel and the door frame are joined, the outer door panel covers at least front and side portions of the door frame to establish an overall aesthetic arrangement. Additional mechanical fasteners can be utilized to finalize the overall assembly.
With this construction, the dishwasher door assembly of the present invention presents a lightweight and structurally sound door assembly that can be easily assembled with substantially self-aligning parts being connected in a snap-fit manner. In accordance with the invention, an overall dishwasher model can be selected by a consumer, followed by a particular decorative outer door panel having a desired color and/or style, with the outer door panel being easily attached to the remainder of the door assembly to establish the final product.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof when taken in conjunction with the drawing wherein like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts in the several views.